Lowly Silvan Elf
by Optymistka
Summary: Dlaczego Thranduil nie chce, żeby Legolas kochał Tauriel? Razem z koleżanką doszłyśmy do wniosku, że żaden Tolkienowski elf nie może być niegodny tylko z powodu swojego pochodzenia. Zupełnie nielogiczny crack, w którym bohaterowie odczuwają, co Peter Jackson wniósł do uniwersum. T, bo Thranduil nie jest zadowolony z obecnego stanu rzeczy.


**Hobbit należy do Tolkiena, Peter Jackson do Petera Jacksona, a pomysł na crack do Nowa1. Cóż, chyba zostałam z niczym... no, przynajmniej błędy są moje :D**

* * *

-Nie kochasz jej! To tylko jakieś cholerne złudzenie!

Galion westchnął ciężko, nalewając czerwonego wina do srebrnego kielicha. Krzyki Thranduila niosły się po jaskiniach już od rana i nic nie zapowiadało, żeby miały ucichnąć przed północą. Tak właśnie od pewnego czasu wyglądało życie elfów w Mrocznej Puszczy.

Królewski lokaj już miał wychodzić z kuchni, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadła młoda elfka imieniem Haeweniel, posłanka króla.

-Hej, Galion. Gandalf Szary przesyła wyrazy współczucia i trochę jakiegoś tam uspokajającego ziela – powiedziała, wyjmując list i mały mieszek ze swoich kieszeni. – Jak sądzisz, czy król powinien to zobaczyć?

Galion wziął od niej list i przeczytał go pobieżnie.

-Nie. Czarodziej pisze w zasadzie to samo co wszyscy, a widziałaś, co się działo ostatnio. Thranduil prawie wypluł płuca po przeczytaniu listu od Elronda, a Legolas nawet nie mrugnął. Ale co do tego ziela... Daj je królewskim strażnikom, niech wymyślą, jak je podać królowi. Thranduil zbyt dobrze zna smak wina, żeby nie wyczuć w nim zmiany.

-Jasne. - Elfka odwróciła się już na pięcie, ale przystanęła w progu kuchni. – Czy- czy oni długo tak jeszcze będą...? Czy nie da się tego jakoś zatrzymać albo coś?

Galion znowu westchnął. Pośród leśnych elfów uważano go za najlepszego przyjaciela Thranduila, który znał każdy królewski sekret. Cóż, o ile nie był to bezpodstawny osąd, Galion nie mógł powiedzieć, że wie o Thranduilu wszystko, a już na pewno nie to, że zna granice uporu Leśnego Króla. W zasadzie to nie miał pewności, czy takowe w ogóle istnieją. Przykro mu było niszczyć czyjąś nadzieję, ale nie chciał kłamać.

-Król jest uparty, zawzięty i nie znosi kompromisów, a książę odziedziczył po nim te cechy. Możemy tylko czekać na cud.

* * *

Thranduil przynaglił Galiona niecierpliwie, wyciągając drżącą ze złości rękę po kielich z winem. Lokaj posłusznie wszedł po schodkach i podsunął srebrną tacę. Później stanął przy tronie, trzymając tacę z dzbankiem na wypadek, gdyby król zażyczył sobie więcej szlachetnego trunku.

Zimny napój ulżył zdartemu przez krzyki gardłu króla i Thranduil zebrał w sobie siłę, aby spojrzeć znów na swojego pierworodnego. Legolas stał na platformie poniżej tronu z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, trzymając głowę wysoko. Thranduil miał ochotę płakać z rozpaczy.

-Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego mój ukochany, posłuszny, odważny, mądry, przystojny, waleczny i cudowny syn? Czyżby była to kara za dawne grzechy? Aj, Valarowie, nie pozwólcie mu płacić za moje występki! Nie pozwólcie mu pogrążyć się głębiej w tej haniebnej chorobie...- Król przycisnął swoją dłoń do piersi, a jego oczy zamgliły się dramatycznie. Galion skrzywił się, gdy Legolas skwitował przemówienie ojca, przewracając oczami. Lokaj znał prawie na pamięć dalszy scenariusz. Nie dość, że słuchanie sprzeczki było nieprzyjemne, to jeszcze stawało się z dnia na dzień coraz nudniejsze.

-Nie jestem chory, ojcze! Po prostu zakochałem się w Tauriel-

-Dokładnie o to mi chodzi! - Spojrzenie króla odzyskało ostrość i wyraz nieskończonego cierpienia, który jeszcze niedawno malował się na jego twarzy, zastąpiła mina pełna determinacji. -Elrond przysłał mi kondolencje, Legolas, kondolencje po stracie syna na rzecz tego przeklętego rudzielca! Wszyscy wokoło widzą twoje szaleństwo, dlaczego _ty_ nie możesz przejrzeć na oczy?!

-Co ci się właściwie w niej nie podoba?

-Jest najniżej urodzoną elfką pod słońcem! To jest to, co mi się nie podoba!

-Najniżej urodzoną? Najniżej urodzoną, ha! No, dalej, powiedz to wreszcie, nie chowaj się za jakimiś marnymi eufemizmami. Nazwij ją tak, jak robisz to w myślach – prowokował Legolas i w końcu coś w Leśnym Królu pękło. Thranduil odstawił pusty kielich na tacę i wstał gwałtownie. Zimnym i pełnym nienawiści głosem wyszeptał zakazane słowa.

-Tauriel to zwykła Mary Sue... To wymysł Petera Jacksona, jego OC.

Książę wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony, że tym razem udało mu się przycisnąć ojca do muru. Spodziewał się, że Thranduil w napadzie wściekłości zerwie z głowy swoją koronę albo krzyknie, czy coś... Ale, o ironio, nie spodziewał się rzeczywiście otrzymać ciosu, o który prosił. Jego umysł instynktownie szukał sposobu na kontratak. Słowa wyleciały mu z ust zanim w ogóle zdążył przemyśleć ich znaczenie.

-Matka też była OC! - Galion wydał zduszony okrzyk, a Thranduil zastygł na moment zszokowany. Chwilowa cisza sprawiła, że następny wybuch Thranduila zyskał jeszcze mocniejszy akcent.

-Twoja matka nie była OC! Po prostu o niej nie wspomniano!

-A właśnie, że była i to samego Petera Jacksona! W scenariuszu Bitwy Pięciu Armii jest wyraźnie napisane, że-

-Nie chcę słuchać o tym piekielnym scenariuszu!

Galion westchnął bezsilnie, puszczając tacę. Kielich króla i dzbanek spadły z głośnym, pełnym dramatyzmu brzękiem, który jednak nie przerwał zaciętej kłótni między ojcem i synem o wybrankę serca. Zawiedziony lokaj patrzył przez chwilę na wsiąkające w jego buty wino.

-Dorwinion – powiedział smutno, ale jego głos zagłuszyły gniewne okrzyki. -Smutny to czas, gdy kobieta jest ważniejsza od szlachetnego wina.

* * *

**Forma ,,Legolasie" jest co nieco dziwna, ale, jeśli razi was błąd, mogę go poprawić.**


End file.
